Shipping
Shipping are fansicktions and art in which people like to take two fictional characters, and bring them together as if they are a loving couple. It can occur between characters from different movies/games, between two of the same gender, and in the case of You and you's hand, even the same Person. =Examples= Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic X Amy (Sonamy) Amy sure likes to stalk Sonic. Fans think that Sonic secretly likes Amy, but it's clear that he doesn't...*cough*Sonic Boom*cough*. Sonic X Shadow (Sonadow) Sonic X Shadow's originated in yaoi, and has yet expanded due to the Shadow being a homosexual, and Sonic being a pansexual. This is one of the three most popular Sonic pairings, the two others being Sonamy and Sonally. Sonic X Tails (Sonails) This happened a long time ago, when Sonic was on stereoids, which turned him into a pedophile. Ever since then, Tails has grown independence, and has his own life which killed the pairing forever. Sonic X Sally (Sonally) Probably one of the biggest rivals of Sonic X Amy, this is originated from Sonic SatAM, and the Archie Comics, and has been clearly played out in both medias. The only reason why this is not the official legit couple is because Sally is not in the games. Sonic X Silver (Sonilver) Sonic loves chestfur. Silver has a lot of chestfur. Legend of Zelda Link x Zelda Probably the most popular pairing, this one has even been approved by the Nintendo producers. However, since they confirmed nothing and left it all up to the player's imagination, the fans thought that since it was choice, anything would make sense... Link x Navi One of the few pairings that make sense. The producers confirmed that Navi loves OoT Link, and he even left Hyrule to look for her. But this still has a hole, would you ever want fuck a fairy the size of your thumb? Link x Marin LA Link and Marin shared a very close bond In Link's Awakening. In the end, the Wind Fish awakens, and the dream world Marin lived in vanished from existence. Earlier, Marin wished to become a seagull, her wish comes true, of course... Link x Ruto Almost a legitimate pairing. After OoT Link saves Ruto from Jabu-Jabu's Belly, she forces him into engagement. After she awakens as a sage, she releases him. Sages aren't able to get married, which also rules out Saria, Impa, and Nabooru. The LxR fans even admit this, but it makes you wonder why they even bother if they know that. Link x Midna In the end of Twilight Princess, the portal between the Light and Shadow worlds was broken. Giving TP Link and Midna no way of ever seeing each other again. A lot of people failed to understand this, and believed that the two were meant to be together. Link x Dark Link Gee, characters that were killed off almost ten years ago sure can't be forgotten... Link x Ganon Do I really have to explain this one? Anime Ryuko Matoi x Sasuki Kiryuin This ship became popular almost immediately after Kill la Kill started and after it was revealed that Ryuko and Sasuki were sisters, the ship just became even more popular. Britain x France One would assume that shipping on Hetalia would be about the same as regular anime, but no, it's 1000x worse. Shipping is so bad in this damn anime that even Britain and France, long time enemies are shipped. Ash and Serena This shipping is known as "Amourshipping, and is quite popular in the Pokemon community. YTP Shrek and Shadow Shrek is love, Shrek is life and Shadow follows that. For a period of time, this ship was official in YouTube Poop World but then Shrek left Shadow. Dr. N. Gin x Grounder It was shown on the second part of Mashed Bandicoot where N. Gin falls in love with Grounder who tells N. Gin to take a "long walk off a short pier," which he literally does. Yoshi cupcrake X Yoko Littner Nothing can keep those two apart, not even death. Category:Poopisms Category:RISD Category:LGBT